Ce qui se dit dans la nuit ne voit jamais le jour
by noicz
Summary: Shizuru est la femme qui se cramponne à ma taille. Qui est Shizuru? Et bien, c'est compliqué.


_Voila, un petit one-shot… Rated M mais il n'y a rien de bien méchant là-dedans. Les personnages sont OOC, de même que l'univers. Appart dire que les personnages sont (évidement) la propriété de Sunshine et que le titre est une citation de __Friedrich NIETZSCHE __je ne vois pas quoi ajouter d'autre… donc, bonne lecture !_

Ce qui se dit dans la nuit ne voit jamais le jour…

Shizuru est la femme qui se cramponne à ma taille. Qui est Shizuru ? Et bien, c'est compliqué. Ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'elle a 23 ans et que sans être forcement belle, elle a un charme fou. Elle est grande, plus que moi et je le suis déjà pas mal. Elancée mais avec des courbes, comment dire… bien présentes ! La première fois que je l'ai vue, elle avait les cheveux blonds, toujours noués. Maintenant elle les porte libre et j'imagine qu'ils doivent lui faire une sorte de soleil doré autours de son visage lorsqu'elle dort.

J'imagine.

Elle est métisse. Cela se voit dans la forme de ses hanches et les traits de son visage. Dans la couleur de sa peau, qui est pâle mais pas de la même clarté que la mienne. Dans ses yeux qui oscillent entre le brun et le pourpre.

Shizuru, c'est également sa nonchalance, sa façon particulière de voir la vie, ses coups de gueules et ses fous rires incontrôlables.

C'est ce que je ressens quand elle me prend dans ses bras, ce frisson qui me parcoure comme si j'avais quinze ans et que je vivais mon premier flirt. Lorsque son corps se presse avec force contre le mien.

Voila ce que je peux dire.

Mais pour vraiment vous parler de Shizuru, il faut que je vous énonce quelques chiffres et quelques règles que je me suis fixée.

Règle 1 : ne pas tomber amoureuse.

Règle 2 : ne jamais lui faire confiance.

Règle 3 : ne jamais lui faire voir mes véritables sentiments.

Règle 4 : lorsqu'on n'est pas ensemble, faire comme si tout ca n'existait pas.

Pourquoi ses règles ? Et bien, c'est là que les chiffres interviennent :

- 3, c'est le nombre d'année depuis qu'elle est fiancée.

- 7, c'est le nombre de mois depuis qu'on se connait.

- 6, c'est le nombre de semaine depuis qu'elle est avec Reito.

- 15, c'est le nombre de jours depuis qu'on s'est embrassée pour la première fois.

- 4, si vous avez bien suivit, c'est le nombre de personne concerné dans cette histoire.

Pour vous dire qui est Shizuru, il faut maintenant que je vous parle de ces sept mois vécu dans des faux semblants. De ses derniers jours qui me laissent comme un arrière gout d'illusion amère.

* * *

><p>La première fois qu'on s'est vu a été pour ainsi dire insipide. C'est vrai. On resté deux heures dans la même salle d'étude, à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre et pourtant c'est à peine si j'ai levé les yeux sur elle.<p>

C'était en novembre, je crois, il y a un peu pus d'un an.

Les mois qui ont suivit ont été également insignifiants. Mes amis me disaient qu'il fallait que je la rencontre, que c'était certain qu'on s'entendrait bien.

Mais c'était sans compter sur mon esprit de contradiction. Ah oui elle est sympa ? Qu'est ce que ca peut bien me faire ? Et puis je n'avais pas besoin d'aller lui parler pour savoir qui elle était.

Faut dire qu'elle était aussi connue que moi dans l'académie Fuuka.

Mais pas pour les même raisons.

Comme moi, elle était plus âgée que la moyenne. Comme moi, elle résidait dans l'académie à l'année. Comme moi, elle avait son caractère et un style particulier.

Mais la ressemblance s'arrête là.

Parce que moi, je me contentais d'enfoncer mes poings dans mon blouson de cuir et de jeter mon vieil air blasé aux autres. Et je les emmerdais tous.

Elle, c'était avec ses longs cheveux blonds et ses tenues toujours impeccables qu'on la remarquait. Et puis sa bonne humeur et sa langueur étaient bien plus avenantes que ma colère. Pourtant c'est cette colère qui l'a poussé à venir me voir.

C'était un soir, à la fin juin et je me prenais une canette à la cafétéria. Elle est venu au comptoir, à mes cotés et m'a lancé ces quelques mots : « tout le monde dit que tu es quelqu'un de méchant, mais j'avais quand même envie de venir de parler. » La discussion a tourné court assez rapidement. Oui, j'ai un air méchant, oui c'est sympa qu'on soit dans la même académie. Bon écoute, faut que j'y aille. A plus tard.

Maintenant je sais qu'elle m'en a voulu de mon indifférence. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, n'est-ce pas ?

Il a bien fallu qu'un jour on se parle _vraimen_t, me direz vous. Oui, il a bien fallu.

C'était un samedi soir et j'avais bu. Beaucoup trop. Et elle, elle n'aurait pas du être là. C'est drôle comme parfois tout dépend de rien.

Une coïncidence, en enchainement de circonstance.

Il n'était pas tard, je revenais d'un bar avec des amis et elle était assise devant l'entrée de l'internat entrain de boire un thé.

J'étais ivre et je n'avais pas envie de dormir. Elle non plus. Lorsque mes amis sont partis se coucher, je lui ai proposé qu'on finisse la soirée ensemble. Elle m'a souri et m'a demandé de la suivre.

On est monté dans sa chambre. Elle avait une bouteille d'alcool dans un de ses placards.

« Mais tu bois ? » je m'étais étonnée et elle s'était contentait de hausser les épaules « Oh, tu sais parfois… »

On a discuté de tout de rien pendant une bonne partie de la nuit, et je me demandais à chaque fois comment j'avais fait pour ne pas être attirée par elle à la première seconde où je l'avais vue.

On aurait put être ensemble dés ce soir là. J'en avais envie et elle aussi.

Pourtant il ne s'est rien passé.

Peut-être parce que j'étais saoule. Peut-être parce que j'avais peur. De quoi ? Que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle veuille ? Que je ne la revois plus après ? Qu'est ce que ca pouvais me faire ? On ne se connaissait pas après tout. Peur de quoi ? Je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

* * *

><p>La fin de l'année approchait, et moi j'allais quitter définitivement l'académie Fuuka : les études, ce n'étaient pas fait pour moi.<p>

Encore deux semaines à tirer.

On s'est revu quelques fois, je ne m'en souviens plus trop.

Des instants qui se diluent dans le temps, des instantanées de sensations. Son visage éclairé par la flamme d'un briquet, la chaleur de l'été alors qu'on s'endort dans les hautes herbes, ses bras autours de ma taille pour m'empêcher de m'en aller.

Les soirées passées ont après tout peu d'importance. Ce qui est important, c'est qu'on a appris à ce connaître et à s'apprécier.

C'est étrange, cette distance qu'il y avait entre nous le jour, comme elle semblait disparaître le soir et c'est étrange comme elle semblait ne jamais avoir existée quand, dans la nuit, elle me prenait dans ses bras.

En toute innocence.

On dormait ensemble.

Mais n'allait pas croire autre chose, hein ! Il ne se passait rien. Si elle venait dormir avec moi c'est juste qu'elle avait peur du noir. Rien de plus, je vous assure. Et lorsqu'elle se blottissait contre moi, ce n'était rien d'autre que de l'amitié. Vraiment. Après tout elle était fiancée, alors non, ce n'était vraiment rien.

* * *

><p>J'ai quitté l'académie, c'était prévu.<p>

Elle m'a demandé si on allait se revoir. Peut-être. Ca n'allait pas être évident, je partais m'installer à plus de 500 kilomètre de Fuuka. Elle m'a dit de venir la voir chez son copain, à Kyoto, pendant l'été.

J'ai accepté.

J'aimerai dire que je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je crois que j'avais peur. Peur qu'elle me manque, qu'elle m'oublie.

J'avais peut-être envie de la revoir… juste une dernière fois.

Chez elle. Avec son copain. Et moi au milieu je fais quoi ?

On est allée boire un verre, que toute les deux. Je me rappelle avoir mis mes mains sur ses hanches et ce qui avait dans ses yeux ressemblait drôlement à du désir.

Peut-être qu'elle attendait que je l'embrasse. Je ne sais pas, j'étais assez paumée à vrai dire et pourtant ca faisait longtemps que j'avais passé le stade de ces gamineries.

On est rentrée chez elle, il était tard. Et comme d'habitude, elle est venue dormir avec moi. Oui, c'était vraiment une habitude, mais putain ! Qu'est ce que ca pouvait me mettre mal à l'aise qu'elle soit là, à seulement quelques centimètres de moi, alors que son fiancé se trouvait dans la pièce, à cotés.

Mais surtout, il y a cette envie de la prendre dans mes bras qui est loin d'être innocente maintenant.

Je ferme les yeux et me force à ne pas les rouvrir avant le matin. Je me réveille, Shizuru n'est plus là. Elle est surement avec son copain. Ca fait mal. J'ai envie de me tirer mais je ne peux pas.

Je pars, plus tard.

Encore une fois, Shizuru me fait promettre qu'on se reverra. Je n'en ai pas envie mais j'accepte. Après tout on est amies, non ? Oui, c'est ce qu'on est…mais excuse moi si je ne t'appellerai pas et si je n'ai pas envie de ressentir ca pour toi. Si je vais tout faire pour ne pas y penser lorsque je serai loin de toi. Oui bien sûr nous sommes amie, mais d'une amitié où on se dit tout à demi-mot, une amitié où on n'ose s'avouer ce qu'on ressent parce que… parce que… parce que si je le faisais, si on le faisait on ne sait pas ce qui se passerait.

J'aurai aimé pouvoir te dire tout ca en partant. Vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas put, comme je n'ai pas put t'oublier.

* * *

><p>On s'est revu. La question ne se pose même pas.<p>

C'était en septembre, et je devais repasser à Fuuka pour une histoire de fête d'anciens étudiants.

Un prétexte. Pour les autres. Pas pour nous.

Revoir mes anciens amis, faire le tour des professeurs, me prends une bonne partie de la journée. Mais elle ne m'en veut pas. Elle a l'habitude. De toute façon notre relation se vit la nuit et non le jour.

On se rejoint pour le bal de l'académie. Ce soir est un soir de fête et nous buvons plus que de raison.

Elle danse dans l'immense salle à manger sous le regard admiratif des autres étudiants. Et moi ? Moi, je me prends la tête avec un lycéen. Pourquoi ? Juste une histoire de tenue non appropriée pour cet événement. De toute manière mes vieux blues jeans ont toujours fait tache dans cette académie si classieuse.

Rien de plus.

Je la vois frapper dans ses mains au son de la musique alors que moi dehors je sers les poings. L'excitation de la violence qui va suivre me prends peu à peu, comme pour elle, l'excitation de la danse.

Je la vois au travers de la vitre du grand hall entrée, une image en filigrane, une image inversée de ce que je suis.

Je souris et le type s'énerve encore plus. Peut-être en arrivera-t-on aux mains ? Peut-être.

Elle arrive. Comprends l a situation et en rit. _On devrait partir. Oui on y va…_

La nuit est à nous. Les trottoirs grouillent de piétons aux visages anonymes et les routes sont lacérées d'éclaires de couleurs. Les bâtiments qui s'effilochent et les réverbères qui se tordent. C'est si beau. Le tramway qui déchire la nuit en silence et toi contre moi.

Le Pub est blindé. Bruyant et coloré. Le videur veut qu'on parte. Pourquoi ? Nos amis ont trop bu et sont turbulents. Ce n'est pas grave la nuit est encore jeune et d'autres bars nous attendent.

Je l'emmène dans mes anciens repères et revois les habitués. Ca faisait si longtemps que je ne les avais pas vus.

Je me sens bien, et le monde est si beau lorsque tu me tiens contre toi.

« Pourquoi est tu si gênée ? » Elle me demande. Mais il n'y a aucune gêne. C'est juste comme ça que j'ai envie de vivre ce moment. Sans rien ajouté de plus. Elle semble déçue, mais n'insiste pas.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, dans le tramway qui nous ramène à l'académie, elle est toujours dans mes bras.

On se regarde d'un air hagard. Dans sa chambre, l'atmosphère est tellement lourde que je pourrais la toucher et me dissimuler derrière elle.

Elle va prendre une douche et je suis toujours là, allongée à regarder le plafond. Je crois que j'ai trop bu. Elle revient, se couche à mes cotés. Elle me parle mais je ne lui réponds pas. J'ai vraiment trop bu et je suis trop crevée pour faire quoique ce soit.

Noir.

Réveil douloureux.

On se regarde et on rigole. C'est toujours ainsi qu'on se réveille : avec une sacrée gueule de bois et sans jamais faire allusion à ce qui a pu arriver la veille. Mais cette fois ci, elle fait une exception. Un reproche à peine dissimulé, sous forme de plaisanterie. Elle semble m'en vouloir qu'il ne se soit rien passé durant cette nuit. En suis-je sûre ? Non, encore une fois tout est dit en demi-teinte.

Ce n'est pas grave, je repars de toute façon.

* * *

><p>Trois mois s'écoulent, on s'échangent quelques cartes postales, quelques messages vide de sens. Juste ce besoin de rester en contact avec elle.<p>

Et puis une nuit, je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je l'appelle, il est tard mais elle décroche quand même.

Elle dit que mon appel lui fait plaisir, elle dit que je lui manque, elle dit…mais je ne l'écoute plus. _Je lui manque…_ quelques mots m'échappent mais pas ceux qu'elle attendait. _T'es trop conne. _Des mots soufflés dans un murmure rageur. Elle ne comprend pas. Elle veut qu'on se revoie, le plus vite possible. _La semaine prochaine, dans deux semaines s'il te plait_. Mais je ne peux pas, je ne _veux_ pas. Je dois raccrocher, j'en ai marre de jouer.

Shizuru est une page de ma vie que je dois tourner.

* * *

><p>Mais une page que je ne peux pas tourner.<p>

Décembre, je fais un détour par Fuuka. Elle y passe les fêtes de fin d'année avec son fiancé.

Je l'attends à la sortie de l'académie. On veut aller prendre un verre, il pleut et c'est vraiment la galère.

On est trempée dans un bar miteux à boire une bière. Elle me demande ce que je fais dans le coin, si je retourne voir de la famille pour les fêtes de Noël.

A ce stade de notre histoire, je me rends compte que je ne lui ai pas encore parlé de ma famille.

Elle demande si je reste ici pour longtemps et je réalise que je ne lui ai jamais dit que ma mère était morte lorsque j'avais dix ans.

Elle me demande si j'ai envie de passer le réveillon avec elle, et je me dis que je ne lui ai jamais fait part de mes cinq mois de coma et de la façon dont mon père en avait profité pour m'abandonner.

Elle me regarde, perplexe, me questionnant du regard et j'élude ses interrogations d'un simplement haussement d'épaule.

Je dois partir.

Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, en une requête muette, comme pour me retenir.

Je dois partir. Shizuru n'est rien de plus qu'un rêve d'adolescent, une amourette puérile.

Il n'y a plus rien entre nous et c'est mieux ainsi.

J'aimerais tellement y croire.

* * *

><p>On se sépare, on s'évite quelques jours. On se rappelle, c'est dommage de se louper ainsi.<p>

Il pleut encore et on est encore en galère.

Assises à la terrasse d'un café, la nuit est entrain de tomber. J'ai son portable en main et je la dévisage, incrédule.

Elle évite mon regard. _Désolée, s'il te plait ne m'en veut pas_.

Je fais défiler rapidement les messages. Je ne dis rien. Il n'y a rien à dire de toute façon. C'est juste que je ne me souvienne pas que son fiancé se nomme Reito.

Elle dit : « c'est sans importance tu sais ». Elle dit « Pourquoi tu m'en veut ? »

Oui, pourquoi? Je me ressaisis. Après tout, c'est à peine si on se connait. Je le lui dis et je vois que ca lui fait mal.

_Pourquoi est tu si gênée ?_

Elle détourne son regard.

_Dis moi pourquoi ?_

Elle ne peut pas, ne veut pas. J'insiste.

_Dis le moi. Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? Dis moi pourquoi tu es si gênée d'être avec ce type ?_

Elle commence, se ravise, finit son verre et en commande un autre. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Non, elle ne s'en tirera pas comme ca. Il faut qu'on mette les choses au clair. Maintenant. Elle rougit, perds son regard dans son verre. Shizuru Fujino qui rougit ! C'est tellement inhabituel !

_Pas maintenant, peut être ce soir._

D'un geste de la tête, elle me désigne les tables voisines qui nous observent avec suspicions. On ferait mieux de changer de bar.

On déambule dans les rues sombres, marchant au hasard de nos pas. Elle ne veut toujours pas me parler. Elle me dit que peut être ce serait préférable qu'elle rentre chez elle. Avec son fiancé. Avec _Reito_ peut être. Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas envie de savoir. J'attrape son bras, la forçant à me faire face. Il fait si sombre que je vois à peine son visage.

_Vas-y dit le moi !_

Elle hésite.

_C'est lâche, t'es lâche !_ Les mots m'échappent et je n'ai plus leur contrôle._ C'est lâche, tu parles toujours en sous entendu, il n'y a jamais rien d'explicite et quoi que tu dises ca t'arranges bien !_

Encore une fois, mes paroles lui font mal. A moi aussi, parce que je sais bien que j'agis de la même manière…

« Je n'ai pas peur du noir. »

Ses mots rompent le silence.

« Si je te disais ca, c'est juste que j'avais envie de passer la nuit avec toi. D'être avec toi, parce que je tiens à toi, et que tu es plus qu'une amie. »

Ma main se resserre autours de son bras. Pourquoi suis-je si énervée ? Non, elle ne peut pas me dire ca ! Elle n'a pas le droit ! Parce que… parce qu'un jour ou l'autre, tout cela sera fini et alors…elle, elle aura encore son copain et moi…et moi ?

Les mots sortent tout seul. Il n'y a pas de réponse à donner, elle le sait, comme je sais qu'elle ne quittera ni son fiancé, ni l'autre type pour moi. Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? On va continuer comme avant, comme si de rien n'était ?

La pluie recommence à tomber, et elle m'entraine dans un bar.

Assises contre une baie, on regarde l'averse sans rien dire. Je sens sa main qui s'approche de la mienne, hésite, se ravise… Je n'ai pas le courage de la regarder en face.

Le patron vient nous dire qu'il ne va pas tarder à fermer. Combien de temps sommes nous rester là, en silence ? Longtemps à en juger le nombre de verre qui jonchent notre table.

Dehors, la nuit, notre domaine.

Je titube, je suis encore saoule. Elle me rattrape et me tient contre elle. La quiétude de la nuit nous dissimule. Sa voix glisse sur moi mais je ne comprends rien à ses murmures. Ce n'est pas grave, elle me dit. Vraiment ce n'est pas grave. Elle en rit même. Vraiment rien. Je ne comprends pas mais je suis entrain de l'embrasser.

Elle se recule, rit et m'embrasse de nouveau.

Alors, c'était si simple que ca ?

Ses mots me parviennent enfin, saccadés et incohérents. _Ca fait si longtemps…. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps… viens chez moi…._

Je ris, je l'embrasse, je ne sais plus.

Ca serait tellement simple si cet instant pouvait durer une éternité, mais le jour se lève et on doit se séparer. Il faut qu'on se revoie, elle me dit. Mais je pars bientôt… Ce soir ? Ok pour ce soir.

* * *

><p>Encore dans la nuit, encore dans un bar. Peuplé de spectres alcoolisés. Le vide. Assises sur une banquette, elle et moi. Et notre gêne. Pourquoi ? Il lui faut du temps. Combien de temps ? Apparemment pas trop. <em>Arrête on est dans un bar !<em> Mais pour elle cela n'a aucune importance.

Ses baisers sont bien plus enivrants que tout l'alcool que j'ai pu boire jusqu'à présent et dehors les rues vacillent sous nos pas.

« Il est tard ? » Je demande et ma voix est si lointaine. Elle agrippe mon bras et m'entraine au fond d'une ruelle obscure. Au dessus de ma tête, les lumières de la nuit se dissolvent comme des flammes liquides et colorés… jamais ces façades me sont parut aussi belle alors qu'elle m'enlace contre leurs peaux défoncées.

Son souffle humide au creux de mon cou et ses doigts froids qui parcourent ma peau : l'impasse est rempli de nos murmures saccadés.

« S'il te plait… » Elle susurre à mon oreille, tandis que ses mains s'aventurent sur la boucle de ma ceinture.

« S'il te plait… » Comme une litanie, une prière… et ses doigts déboutonnent lentement mon jeans.

« S'il te plait… » Quelques mots perdus dans sa respirations, et je sens sa main se resserrer plus fortement.

« S'il te plait… » Je vrille mon regard dans le sien, que la nuit a rendu presque pourpre.

Rouge feu.

Rouge sang.

Rouge de désir, rouge de vie.

« D'ac…D'accord. » Ma réponse se perd dans un baiser, alors que ses doigts rencontrent ma nudité.

Ses lèvres quittent les miennes, se promènent sur mon front, mon cou, s'arrêtent prés de mon oreille.

« Je t'aime … »

Et reprennent leur course, tandis que moi je perds pied.

« Je t'aime tellement… »

Et mon Dieu, comme je voudrais y croire !

* * *

><p>Les fêtes passent et je vais m'en aller.<p>

De toute façon les cours reprennent bientôt.

Installées au fond d'un pub, je lui fais part de mon départ imminent.

Demain.

Elle ne dit rien, et je pose ma main sur la sienne.

Je soupire, prends quelques gorgées de bière et repense à nos rencontres nocturnes, brèves. A s'aimer aux détours d'une ruelle. A écouter ses promesses d'amour auxquelles je ne peux y croire.

Désolée Shizuru.

Face à son inaction, je retire lentement ma main. Automatiquement ses doigts enserrent ma paume. Avec précaution, elle la porte à ses lèvres. Un baiser furtif.

Dans la pénombre du lieu, j'essaie de comprendre son expression. En vain, elle garde un visage fermé. Je l'attire contre moi, ignorant les regards de reproches des clients présents. Elle se laisse faire. Ma main toujours prise dans la sienne.

« On devrait y aller », elle me dit et je ne peux qu'acquiescer en silence.

Elle grimpe sur ma moto, le casque en main et j'aimerais tellement pouvoir comprendre son regard.

Mes mains se posent sur son casque stoppant son geste.

« On se reverra dit ? » Je ne peux pas croire que je suis si faible que ca. Elle me sourit, enfile le casque et je fais de même.

Je conduis peu prudemment, elle juste derrière moi, ses mains qui caressent mes hanches, son corps si chaud qui se presse contre le mien.

Ses longs cheveux blonds qui viennent toucher ma peau et j'imagine que dans notre course folle, ils doivent lui faire une sorte de soleil doré autours de son visage.

J'imagine.

Un trottoir évité de justesse, un feu grillé. Ce n'est pas grave, on arrive bientôt. Voila c'est là. Terminus tout le monde descend.

Shizuru est la femme qui se cramponne à ma taille. C'est la femme qui retire mon casque. C'est celle qui m'embrasse et qui me dit au revoir. C'est celle que je vois peu à peu disparaître dans mon rétroviseur. Celle qui part rejoindre son copain et qui me laisse seule dans la nuit.


End file.
